I Win
by stay.perfectly.still
Summary: He should have known better that you were not some ordinary girl. You were one that could easily fire a gun and meet it's target dead-on, one that had an IQ above average, a girl that would shoot someone for a chocolate bar.. MelloxOC. Please Review.


"What are you doing?" The boy took a seat next to you. You spared him a single glance.

"What does it look like, Mello? I'm watching tv." Of course, it was most likely that Mello was already aware of this. After being with him for years and years in the Wammy's orphanage for 'special' orphans—you knew he had to be smarter than knowing whether you were watching tv or not. In fact, you became aware that perhaps the blond was merely trying to make a decent conversation with you—and failing. Though after knowing you for so long, he should have realized not to disturb you while you were watching your television. Instead, the boy became silent, gazing blankly at the screen as it displayed several dead bodies, being cut roughly with all different types of weaponry.

Was that.. a liver, he saw?

"Why do you watch this shi--"

"SHH!" You quickly hushed him, listening at the clues and evidence the murderer had left behind. Mello rolled his eyes, becoming very irritated, but too lazy to get into an argument. Not today, anyways. Instead he pulled out something that always seemed to amuse him, and kept him—how should we say,_ happy_. Slowly he unwrapped it.

_Crack._

Upon hearing the familiar sound, your head whipped towards him. How odd..so there you were, sitting comfortably on the couch, watching one of your favorite gory criminal television shows that was being played. However, your dark eyes were staring unblinkingly at something other than the electronic device. Ah yes, it was completely, and uttered focused on the wrapper held in a certain someone's fingertips. Some might conclude this as strange, considering you would never miss a favorite episode of your beloved criminal investigations shows. The only reason to do so would be a life and death situation, which in this case, was not the cause.

Your eyes were now narrowed, concentrated on the wrapper more than ever, examining at how it had been lazily ripped open, revealing the dark delicious treat within. The boy holding it gave you a blank stare, wondering why the hell you kept staring at his hand. Slowly, the realization dawned on him, as his face distorted into a steely glare. But you didn't care. Hell, you didn't even know what the hell was going on. Your surroundings were completely blocked out, the violent show you loved so much had been drowned out from your ears, the distinct profanity upstairs coming from your other roommate, Matt, didn't seem to even faze as much as it should have. No, only one thing mattered at the moment.

_The chocolate._ Your eyes were greedily staring, as your body became as poised as a cat's, ready to pounce forward and obtain the delicious treat once and for all. However, Mello didn't seem too keen on that. You could see the way his fingers tightened around the chocolate. Strands of blond hair had fallen slightly over top of his eyes, determined to keep what was rightfully his..

_Crack._

He had broken off another piece of chocolate, placing it agonizingly slow into his mouth as he made the right 'hmm' sounds to make you desire the chocolate even more. If you didn't make your move soon, the chocolate would be completely devoured by Mello—and you clearly didn't want _that_ to happen. Your mind started to function it's natural, above average, genius-like thoughts. The seconds were ticking by, and Mello was already reaching out for yet another piece of chocolate. You finally ripped your gaze off the chocolate, analyzing your surroundings with crucial care. Your gaze landed on the gun in Mello's holster. Your expression darkened considerably.

_That could be hazardous. _But it didn't matter to you. Every moment of your life was threatening to take your existence away anyway, and you survived through the toughest of times. This should be a breeze. You quickly made up your decision. Mello's eyes were focused on yours waiting for your move. Suddenly, without warning, you leaped forward, with cat-like precision. In a swift movement, you had tackled the blond, sending him rolling onto the floor. He shoved you back, but you had already grabbed it. Oh, it was not the chocolate. It was..

_Click. _A loaded gun pointed directly at Mello's glaring face. You smiled innocently, a sense of victory and triumph incorporated into your features. A smirk made it's way onto Mello's lips.

"You wouldn't." Was all he said, making your smile grow wider.

"Are you sure you're willing to take the chance? Give. Me. The. Chocolate."

"No."

_**Bang, Bang!**_

"**Oh shit!** What the hell is going—_god dammit._" Matt had rushed down the stairs, away from his beloved video games only to witness one of the most trivial fights you were having with Mello. You were pointing the gun that had been shot, still directly at Mello's face—whom looked scared shitless for a brief moment, before being replaced with an expression of disbelief and shock. Strands of his hair had fallen to the ground, which had literally been blown off by the gun. Matt's eyes widened, seeing the situation at hand. "You guys are going to give me a fucking heart attack, just like Kira, y'know." He let out a loud sigh, before staring rather apprehensively at your determined glare. "Mello, just give her the chocolate. I'll go buy you two some more. You know what a crazy-ass chick she can be, she'll blow your brains out just to get her chocolate!" You smiled, before waving your outstretched hand at the chocolate.

"No. It's _mine._" Mello retorted curtly. Matt looked beyond frustrated, as his two bestfriends were having another fit.

_Again. _

"Right. Listen, I'll go buy chocolates right now—I need some smokes anyway. Just don't kill each other before I come back, alright?" Without waiting for a reply, he left the room. Which left you with Mello, alone.

Yet again.

"Mello, you better hand it over. I know, that you know, that I know, that was _my_ chocolate. You took it from_ my _stash."

Mello snorted.

"And how would you know that I know, that you know I took it from your stash?"

"Because your stash was empty. This morning."

"_You found my stash?_" He stated incredulously. He had been sure it was hidden!

"Just hand it over."

"When hell freezes over." A mischievous flicker danced through your eyes. Mello, upon seeing this, looked very uncertain about what was going to happen. His eyes lingered on the gun apprehensively, wondering whether or not you were going to be insane enough to actually shoot him.

"Fine. You win." The answer completely took him off guard, as he merely stared at you dumbly. You smiled once again, before disabling the gun, letting it drop numbly to the carpet floor. You leaned forward slightly, so close that you could see the details in Mello's eyes. Naturally, majority of people would've backed away, not liking being so close to one another. Mello was different though. For fuck's sake, he was in the mafia. He knew all the different ways to screw with people's heads. There was no damn way he was going to back down from a staring contest. Especially against a _girl_.

But being around violence ever since childhood, he should have known better that you were not some ordinary girl. You were one that could easily fire a gun and meet it's target dead-on, one that had an IQ above average, a girl that would shoot someone for a chocolate bar..

The atmosphere became tense and competitive as he continued to stare straight back, unblinkingly. As an attempt to make you feel intimidated, he leaned forward slightly, as if saying, '_so what?_'. However, he was still hesitant on why the hell you were smiling. Without warning, your face leaned forward another inch, pressing your lips lightly against Mello's. His eyes widened at this new affection, but before he had time to react, the chocolate was snatched from his grasp, and into your hand. You let out a light, victorious laugh, before leaning back and announcing proudly to the very uncomfortable Mello.

"_I win_."


End file.
